


Cherry

by annakas



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Lex and a cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mistress+Ace).



"Do you want my cherry?"

Lex chocked on the sip of Ty Nant he had just taken because he didn't get offers like this often, or to be honest ever before. Contrary to the opinion of the population of Smallville, who imagined him the devil's son (some days even he thought his father was Satan) who got offers from nubile virgins to pop their cherries everyday.

Yes he was rich there was no doubt of it. Yes indeed many beautiful, sexy men and women composed the circles he moved in and many of them had even been to his bed. That still did not mean that sexual offers from sexy innocent virginal farmboys were a day to day occurrence.

So Lex took a deep breath and calculated the reaction that would cause the least harm to his sanity and health (Should Jonathan Kent ever discover his lust for the younger Kent) and said a strangled:

"Pardon?"

"Do you want my cherry?"

Lex blinked. He had heard correctly the first time but still he couldn't believe it. There had to be a catch. There always was a catch to such offers. So he did nothing and hoped to get a cue from Clark as to what was expected.

"Lex I know it's not some fancy sort from an even more expensive place. I just thought you would like to taste the first cherry of this summer. Our tree had two ripe ones this morning and I wanted you to have one of them. You always help me out and give advice and I never can do anything for you and…"

"Clark you are blabbering. Calm down. I would love to have your cherry…" In both senses was the unsaid thought "…Kent farm always has the best organic products…" Isn't that the truth "…and I am sure your cherries are up to the par too." And I just would love to pick yours thought Lex mournfully.

He was a little disappointed that the offer was a literal one and not the pleasurable figurative one he had thought it, but still Lex was sure it was for the best. Clark was so young. Too young to know what he really wanted.

Lex was sure that if he and Clark ever did become involved and Clark decided to break up with him he could not let Clark go. Never. He was a Luthor and Luther's loved once, deeply and very obsessively. He was already too possessive of Clark when he and the boy were just friends not lovers. He did not want to think how he would act if they were lovers. Not a pretty sight with his jealousy and redhead temper.

The young billionaire smiled at his best friend and took the cherry, stem and all, which Clark was offering him. Indeed the cherry was sweet just like Clark. Lex closed his eyes in pleasure. From habit he did a trick Bruce had taught him in Excelsior and tied the stem into a knot with his tongue and then took it out of his mouth to see the results. Yep Lex still had it in him.

A strangled sound could be heard. Lex turned to look at his young friend whose presence he had forgotten for a moment. Clark looked flushed and his eyes were zeroed to the knot Lex was holding in his hand.

"Thank you Clark for your cherry. It indeed was as good as I thought it would be." Lex said.

Clarks heated eyes zeroed to Lex's lips before they were forcefully turned to the older mans eyes.

"Lex you're welcome. You can have any of my cherries whenever you wish." That was said seriously. A hidden offer unmistakably inside the words. Lex could see Clark was nervous to how he would react. To calm his young friend Lex smiled openly like he never had allowed himself to smile before and said:

"I'd like that Clark but are you absolutely sure? You are so young and I think I could not let you go if you changed your mind after."

Lex got his answer with a timid kiss. It tasted of cherries and was the sweetest kiss he ever had had.

fin

A/N: Big thanks for Chelly for fixing all my mistakes. I feel so much better after having you beta the fic.


End file.
